Those Who Care
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Takes place a few months after The Found) Spitfire and Soarin have finally admitted there love for each other, but before their relationship can grow; they must face another memory from the past that comes to haunt Spitfire, Literally
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hello every pony, this is a continuation of my story The Found, so, if you haven't read that, you may want to before you read this, also, this is focused more on spitfire and Soarin, than it is Shimmer, Enjoy!)

Spitfire sat in her room, it had been a couple months since Shimmer had started to live with them, and had started training to become a Wonderbolt later on. Spitfire looked out her window for a second, only to find an empty backyard, they were currently in Canterlot. The Grand Galloping Gala was next month, and Spitfire was still planning the final half of the performance. She had something else on her mind though, Soarin. She didn't understand why she felt, different when she thought of him. The door creaked open, making her slightly jump. She turned around to be muzzle to muzzle to, him.

"Spitfire, we need to talk" he whispered nervously

"Yes, Soarin" She responded, doubt in her voice

"There's been something I've been meaning to say to you, and haven't really had the courage to say it till now, Spitfire, I… Love you" he told her, emphasis on the last three words. Spitfire was taken aback by this. She didn't know how to respond at first, He had felt the same way about her, as she did about him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you" she purred.

* * *

There love would grow stronger. But first, they would have to face one of the many events of Spitfires past, as one thing comes back around, and starts to haunt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Spitfire and the Wonderbolts were practicing for the grand galloping gala performance. They were close to finished, and most of the team was close to collapsing. They all landed on the ground on all four hooves.

"THANK CELESTIA THAT'S OVER" Fleetfoot commented, not realizing Spitfire was within earshot.

"Was, there a problem with that Fleetfoot, do you have a better idea" she snapped back at her

"Not really betty-boss-around" she teased

"I don't need your attitude Suzy- sass- a lot" she started, "so let me ask you this, would you like to leave here with the teeth inside, or out of your mouth" she added

"Please don't beat each other to the ground" Soarin murmured.

"Ya, we don't need the stadium to look like some pony was murdered in here" Lightning Flash commented, making both the girls turn around and scowl at him. There was an awkward moment of silence, and the sound of clapping hooves broke it.

"Encore, Encore, bravo, Spitfire I never knew you could be so feisty" they heard some pony comment from the royal balcony. Spitfire turned around to find a golden Pegasus, with a white, sky blue, and orange mane, it looked like she was wearing fake eyelashes, and a bit too much eye shadow, she had a flight suit on, but it was purple, and had a shooting star where the Wonderbolts, would have the winged lightning bolt on their uniform.

"Sunshine, what the hay are you doing here" Spitfire squeaked

"Look you little twit, I came here to take back what was mine" she commented as she landed on the ground.

"Again, with the petty insults" Soarin huffed

"Stay out of this Soarin" Spitfire commented, and then turned around to have the pony in her face.

"What do you want from me!" she practically yelled at her.

"What I wanted when you were seven, and I was nine, Spitfire" she hissed

"I'm not stepping down, and also no one EVER LIKED YOU" Spitfire yelled her voice cracking on the last three words

"Actually Little sis, it was the other way around, Celestia help the outcasts" She called out

"Little" Fleetfoot commented

"Sister" lightning added

"Spitfire, I thought you were an orphan" Soarin commented

"I was, till the system placed me with three other pegasi" She explained "And that was sort of rude soarin" she added. Soarin looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Yep, and Silver Feather, just had to Choose the orphan, and not the oldest, personally I think I'm more mature" Sunshine sneered

"Actually he chose me because I was more mature, and didn't throw a hissy fit whenever something didn't go my way" Spitfire corrected

"Look, you little pig dropping, I'm supposed to be living the good life, not you" she yelled. Before spitfire could say anything else she felt a hoof go up against the front of her face, hard. She was on the ground, and she felt something dripping out of her mouth. She started to back away, this was too much.

"Please sunshine, aren't we too old for this, let's just forgive and forget, please" she whimpered, he felt another punch to the face.

"Actually, I find this is perfectly ok, of course, if we were little you would have just ran off to daddy and he would have done something about, big bully Sunshine" Hissed Sunshine. She threw another punch, and it hit her face again.

"Please, Please, PLEASE" Spitfire cried between blows.

"I'm not gonna stop" Sunshine yelled.

"CUT IT OUT" Soarin yelled. Sunshine stopped halfway between hitting spitfire again. "What is your PROBLEM, GET OUT BEFORE I GET SECURITY TO" Soarin added. Sunshine turned to spitfire and grabbed her by her forearm

"I will come back, and I will hurt you, big time" She hissed into her ear, making spitfire cringe at the bitterness in her voice, and made her start to violently cry, no whimpers coming out of her mouth, just her shaking, and tears violently falling off her face. She flew off, letting her tail whip her in the face. Soarin walked over, and picked her up on his back.

"I got to get her back to the house, can you to clean this mess up" He stated.

"Well we sort of, have too" lightning called out as he flew toward the locker rooms.

"Thanks" Soarin called back, and then took off.

* * *

Spitfire shook violently, soarin by her side, they were in her room, and Soarin was trying to calm her down.

"She's coming back for me, she told me so" spitfire whimpered

"I'm not going to let her anywhere near you" Soarin whispered into her ear

"She always can figure out how to get to me, she always has" Spitfire whimpered. She felt Soarin's front hooves wrap around her, and gently pull her down onto the bed. He wrapped one of his forearms around her. She liked it when Soarin did this. She stopped shaking so hard. And she looked at him.

"I'm not going to let her near you" he whispered. Spitfire closed her eyes.

"You promise" she whispered

"I promise" Soarin answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was pretty stressful for Spitfire, but the team and she were down in the main room. She felt Shimmer brush up against her.

"You ok mom" she asked. Spitfire had gotten used to her calling her that.

"Not really, but I'll get over it" Spitfire answered, trying her best to hide her real emotions. She really was fearful, afraid something bad would happen, she didn't need a replay of last January, when she was hurt seriously. That would just be a bad mixture of emotions, again. The storm of anxiety, anger, embarrassment, sadness, and fear was stirring up in her. And it was making her stomach turn.

"Equestria to Spitfire" Fleetfoot commented.

"Huh" Spitfire answered dumbly.

"You feeling ok" Soarin asked

"Ya, I'm fine, I'm just tired" She responded.

"Can't blame you, maybe you should go get some rest" Soarin responded, Jerking his head toward the stairwell.

"Ya, good idea" Spitfire whispered as she walked up the steps. When she got to her room, she closed the door and crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

Spitfire awoke to a tapping on the glass door that lead to her balcony. She thought it was just a tree branch, and tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden a crash was heard in her room, her eyes popped open and she sat up, to find her sister, with a butcher knife next to her in the room.

"I told you I would come back" she hissed as she neared her. Spitfire tried to scream but she felt a hoof cover her mouth, she turned her head to find… Soarin holding her muzzle shut. How could he, what would make him do this. She started to cry as her sister looked at her in the eyes. She saw her slowly walk up to her and put the knife to her throat, and then...

* * *

Spitfire awoke, wacking her head on the backboard, then letting a yelp escape her lips. She heard somepony run up the steps, and then the door opend. she saw soarin walk in

"Spitfire, you ok" Soarin asked as he ran back to close the door. Spitfire didn't respond. He looked at her worriedly

"Spitfire, talk to me, please" he pleaded

"It was just a nightmare" she commented

"You want to talk about it" he asked as he neared her bed

"No, no, I'm fine" spitfire choked out

"No you're not Spitfire, I know you and your not usually like this, talk to me" Soarin pestered

"Look, it was about Sunshine, ok" she whispered

"Spitfire, I don't want you to feel like you're not safe." Soarin commented. "Is there anything I can do he asked.

"Can you stay with me tonight" she asked.

"Of course" he responded as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Just try to relax" Soarin whispered. Spitfire nodded and closed her eyes, and moments later she was sound asleep again


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, and Spitfire, had not really recovered from the events of yesterday, and last night. She was spending most of her time up in her room, just planning, planning the gala performance, other performances, and future performances. Soarin and the others were down in the main room

"Why is mom acting like this?" Shimmer questioned

"She's just going through a lot" Fleetfoot answered

"Agreed" Responded Lightning. Fleetfoot rolled her eyes at his remark. Fleetfoot looked at Soarin.

"Soarin, aren't you going to do something before another incident takes place?" she asked

"Yeah, just give her a minute, see if she comes around." Soarin responded

"You sure about that" Lightning Questioned

"Look, I knew spitfire longer than both of you, I know when I should act" Soarin commented, not even bothering to look at them. Minutes turned to hours, and Spitfire hadn't shown her face at all. Soarin decided that it was time they talked, and made his way up to her room

* * *

"Spitfire can I come in" Soarin asked through the door

"Yeah" Spitfire mumbled back. He opened the door, and walked in. He saw Spitfire, she was sitting on her bed, she was holding a book, and the cover looked like it was made from black leather. She closed the book, and turned to face him.

"Yes" she asked. Soarin closed the door behind him and walked over.

"Every pony has been worried about you, you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot." Responded spitfire, Soarin looked at her.

"About… what exactly" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" Spitfire asked, a little offended by the question

"I want to know because I care about you Spitfire"

"Ever since Sunshine came back, I've been rethinking my whole childhood, I had no choice over if I wanted to be with them for the rest of my life, and if I never met them, I wouldn't be where I am today." She stated

"Um, I remember your sister mentioning Silver Feather" Soarin stated

"Yeah, he was my father, that's how I got into the Wonderbolts" Spitfire huffed. Soarin nodded.

"I understand, you've been thinking a lot, because something has come into your life that reminds you that…"

"I'm an outcast, weird, not liked, not accepted, the list goes on Soarin" Spitfire grumbled

"No, you didn't let me finish" Soarin stated. He sat down next to her "It reminds you that your unique, I've never seen another mare like you, and all the other words don't describe you, yes you came from a different walk of life, but it doesn't change anything at all" Soarin whispered into her ear.

"I just keep on remembering this one moment, and it wasn't all good" Spitfire whispered

"What is it; you can talk to me Spitfire" Soarin asked.

"Well it goes like this" Spitfire started

* * *

_Spitfire ran into the house, she saw her sister coming up the walkway, and she didn't look happy, and usually, her and her friends would play a little game called find Spitfire, which usually involved her being there pony punching bag. She ran up the steps to her room, and slammed the door shut. She couldn't let her sister get to her, no matter what._

_"You see her anywhere" frostbite asked_

_"She's probably hiding in her room" Her sister responded, she threw her door open, and she saw her. It was too late to flee now._

_"Hey Twerp, Want to play a little game" her sister sneered. She recognized the line from a horror movie she was forced her to watch. She backed away slowly_

_"N-n-not with you" Spitfire whimpered. They walked into her room._

_"Come on Orphan Girl, it's all in good fun" Thunder strike commented_

_"I-I said n-n-no" spitfire stuttered, she felt her back go against the wall. Her sister walked up and whacked her face. Then all three of them started to kick, punch, shove, hit, and do any other thing to cause her great physical, or emotional pain._

_"Help, HELP" spitfire screamed in between blows. The front door opened a few seconds later, and her father came running up the steps_

_"SUNSHINE" he bellowed. All three of the older mares turned around, blocking spitfire from view_

_"Move" he commanded. All the mares did as they were told, and it revealed Spitfire, all battered and bruised_

_"You two go home, Sunshine, your room, now" Her father hissed. They all ran off, scared of what would happen if they didn't. Spitfire had started to cry at the sudden volume change, scared that she was going to get yelled at. Instead, he picked her up, and calmed her down._

_"I know" he told her. She didn't respond, she barely talked to her parents_

_"You don't talk much do you spitfire" he chuckled_

_Spitfire gave him a small smile. He smiled back._

_"She won't go near you anytime soon today" he reassured, then walked out of the room, to go give Sunshine a very powerful scolding._

* * *

"Wow he cared for you a lot" Soarin commented

"Yeah, he's still alive, I got a letter a couple weeks ago from him, he is going to be at the gala performance" she mumbled.

"Is that why you've been working so hard on this" Soarin asked her.

"Actually, I'm making it way more complicated than it needs to be, but I want to impress him" she responded. She turned her head to the right, and saw that the moon was just coming over the horizon. A yawn escaped her lips. And her eyes started to close.

"That brings me to another question, what time did you wake up today?" Soarin asked.

"Twelve o'clock AM, I just couldn't sleep, so I worked on this, than everything else" Spitfire yawned

"Well, you need to go to sleep" Soarin Whispered, he saw spitfire lay down on the bed

"gladly" she quietly stated, then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were shining brightly. Spitfire, slowly opened her eyes, and listened for just a second. Silence, her team was asleep. She got up out of her bed, and walked to her desk as quietly as possible, she looked at the piece of parchment that was rolled up. She read over it one last time. Right now, she felt that this stallion, the previous Wonderbolt captain, her father, was the only other pony she could talk, or in this case write to. Especially about what was going on. She turned to go out onto her balcony, but in the process knocked over the trash can by her desk. It hit the hardwood floor with a loud "clank" and managed to wake some pony up. She grabbed the parchment and rushed to the glass doors that lead to the balcony; she threw them open and stepped outside, only to hear her bedroom door open.

"Spitfire, what are you doing, its one o'clock in the morning" She heard Soarin hiss. Without a second thought, she flew off, the parchment gripped firmly between her teeth.

"Spitfire" Soarin yelled from the balcony. Spitfire ignored him and kept on flying, till the headquarters was a dot on the horizon line. She swooped down and landed on an old cobblestone pathway, no pony used it anymore, but spitfire recognized it from a long time ago. She let a small smile creep along her face, and she started walking down it. She was far from where she started, and it felt as if some pony was watching her. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was more like they were watching over her and making sure she was safe. She reached her destination, to any pony else it would look like it was a normal Sycamore tree, but to Spitfire, this was where she could get away from the cruel world, were she could think freely, where she left her letters for her father. They both decided on that exact spot the day before Silver Feather stepped down with his team, and Spitfire and two other ponies would take their place. She closed her eye for a moment, just remembering that day.

* * *

_"Promise me you will write Spitfire" Sliver feather asked as he looked his youngest daughter in the eyes._

_"Yes, of course, but, won't it just get mixed in with fan mail, and all the other things we get" Spitfire commented. Silver Feather just nodded his head towards the glass doors that lead out to the balcony._

_"Come" he told her. He walked out on to the balcony and with a powerful flap of his wings he flew off. Spitfire followed, catching up to her father in a matter of seconds._

_"You see, this is one of the reasons I chose you, you know how to follow directions, it's not just about strength and agility Spits, It's about being able to listen, and to know what needs to be done." Silver explained, "You also can keep a promise, your fearless, bold, daring, not afraid to try something new, your organized, and can plan things out, you take your time, so on and so forth" he continued. He swooped down, and spitfire followed._

_"Dad, are you really sure your ready for me to take this on, you really want to step down" Spitfire questioned_

_"Spits, your mother is sick, I need to be there for her, and being the Wonderbolts captain, is a big responsibility, I can't live up to that, and take care of my family any more. It's time you realized you're ready" Silver commented._

_"But" Spitfire started_

_"You're ready" Silver reassured. He suddenly stopped. He turned to face the tree that stood in front of them._

_"Wait a minute, I remember this place" Spitfire commented, Shocked that her father did, too. He looked at her, and then looked back._

_"I'll leave my notes for you here, you come, and pick them up, I'll give you a date, and I'll expect a note back from you, okay" Silver explained._

_"Yes, sir" Spitfire responded in a quiet tone. He looked at her, she looked up, her eyes were cold, and almost emotionless._

_"I don't understand, it should be sunshine who gets this position, not me" Spitfire whispered_

_"If you have any problems with her, you write to me about it and Sunshine and I will have a 'heart to heart'" he exclaimed in a whisper. Spitfire nodded._

_"Spits, we got to go, the teams probably worried and is probably thinking we fell off the face of equestria by now" Her dad commented. She giggled and then responded_

_"Okay, I understand" and with that, Father and daughter flew off together, for what seemed to be the last time, for awhile._

* * *

"There she is" Lightning Screamed. Spitfire opened her eyes, to see she was up against the Sycamore tree.

"Ugh, I must of fell asleep here last night. Something crinkled at her side, she saw a piece of notebook paper next to her. She silently laughed and picked it up.

"Dad, you and your casual ways" she whispered to herself.

"Spitfire, oh my Celestia, you had us worried sick" Soarin commented.

"Guys, we got to go, were late for practice" Fleetfoot shouted from the cloud she was perched on.

"Wait, Were LATE" Spitfire called back up to her

"Well it did take us a half an hour to find you" Lightning Commented. Spitfire grabbed the piece of paper, and flew off

"We got to get to the stadium and quick" She commanded through gritted teeth.

"What is with the paper" Fleetfoot asked

"It's nothing" Spitfire quickly commented

"Then why" Fleetfoot started

"It's none of your business" Spitfire snapped. "Now are we going or not" She continued, then flew off, Fleetfoot following in suite"


	6. Chapter 6

Practice had started about ten minutes after it was supposed to, And Spitfire wasn't happy about it for first of all, it was a five minute flight from where she was to the stadium, second of all, her team refused to work with her today. They finally were flying through the air, and working out flaws in there segments of their show. They were on the ground now, and she was trying to give directions. Even though, no pony seemed to be listening at all. The chatter of their voices filled the air, and spitfire had it. With her face a scarlet from frustration, and her teeth grinding from trying not to lose her temper she finally felt the need to lose it or her head would have exploded.

"THAT'S IT LISTEN UP" she screeched. Her team shut their mouths and turned their heads, their eyes filled with terror. "INSTEAD OF DOING WHAT WE WERE ORIGANLY DOING, FLEETFOOT AND MYSELF WILL DROP DOWN FROM FORMATION AND WEAVE IN OUT OF THE PILLIARS, WHILE LIGHTNING AND SOAIRN FLY UP, AND THEN GO INTO A NOSE DIVE, PULLING UP AT THE LAST SECOND, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" she added in a strict, commander- like tone.

"Yes captain shining armor" Fleetfoot taunted

"I'm willing to put you on the no-fly list right now Fleetfoot" Spitfire threatened

"Yeah, and who would take my place, hmm" Fleetfoot sneered back. Her eyes squinted, just daring spitfire to come at her.

"She could replace you with Shimmer" Soarin commented. Fleetfoot gave him a death glare.

"How do you put up with them Spits" Asked a voice from behind them. The team all turned around with glares, only for them to turn into looks of confusion.

"Who are you" Fleetfoot asked, her wings spread, like she was ready to fly off to get security at any moment.

"I am silver feather" He commented back, "You must be Fleetfoot" he added

"Ok, are you a physic or a stalker, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or freaked out" Fleetfoot responded

"You idiot, Silver Feather was the previous captain of the wonderbolts" Soarin hissed. Spitfire shot around.

"DAD" she commented as she flew up to him, wrapping her forearms around him.

"Dad" Lightning and Fleetfoot both commented

"Yeah, forgot to mention that" Soarin responded

"You grew up to fast" Silver feather commented

"Yet she still loses her temper like a six year old" Fleetfoot shouted to the world.

"You shut up" Spitfire squealed

"It's sort of true" Lightning agreed

"You both stay quiet or Shimmer and Silver Lining will be taking your places" Soarin hissed. They saw Silver Feather lean down, and whisper something into Spitfires ear

"I talked to Sunshine, hopefully she doesn't bother you again, and I also will be paying a visit later tonight" He whispered.

"Ok" Spitfire responded, doubt in her voice. With that he flew off.

"Is he coming back" Soarin asked.

"Yeah" Spitfire responded. Silence filled the air for about five minutes, and then spitfire broke it.

"Ok, from the top" she commanded. Lightning and Fleetfoot groaned.

"Can't we end just a little early" Fleetfoot whined

"Look Tomorrow is the actual performance, will be out here as soon as Celestia's sun is over the horizon line setting up for the show, so we need all the practice we can get today, ok" Spitfire snapped.

"Fine" Fleetfoot grumbled as she took off, Spitfire following in suite.

* * *

"They call that a preformance, man she can't even controll them" sunshine scoffed as she watched them practice from a nearby cloud.

'What are you thinking" one of her teammates asked as she landed next to her.

" What a i thinking, What am i thinking... i'll tell you all what i'm thinking" Sunshine hissed as she turned to her team. "I'm thinking that my sister can kiss everything goodbye" She hissed as she pulled out a revolver.

"Wait, now!" the team shouted in unison.

"No, no not now my friends... tommorow, at their preformance, in front of all of her adoring fans, then the comet tails will be the best flight team in equestria, since they don't have a captain." She cackled.


	7. Chapter 7

Night time rolled around quickly. Far more quickly, than any of the Wonderbolts expected. They were all settling in for the night, while Spitfire just stressed over the show in her room, or in this case who was going to show up. Spitfire paced back and forth, in her room, grumbling to herself. She heard a tap on the glass door leading to her balcony. She turned around, only to find it was her father. She walked over and opened it.

"You startled me." She started.

"I thought you were expecting me" Silver stated as he entered the organized room.

"Yeah, I was" Spitfire responded. She noticed her father had a small bag, a length of string draping over his wing, holding the bag there. She looked at it, what was that for?

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I wanted to return this to you." He told her as he opened the bag, and pulled out a necklace, the golden chain sparkled in the moonlight, and Spitfire saw the winged lightning bolt charm on it.

"How did you" she started

"I found it in Sunshine's room; I think she stole this from you when you were younger" he interjected; she took the necklace from her father's grip, and placed it on her desk.

"She did take it from me, she hid it somewhere a long time ago, and I can't believe you found it" Spitfire whispered. She turned around and hugged her dad. He looked out the glass doors, and half smiled. He nuzzled his daughter.

"I got to get going" he whispered into her ear. She let go of her father and nodded, with that he walked out onto the balcony, and flew off into the starry night sky.

Spitfire walked over to her desk and looked at the necklace she lost long ago to her sister, the one she had gotten on her eleventh birthday from her father. When she started working towards the goal of becoming a Wonderbolt someday, the same necklace that was ripped off her neck at school, and then hidden away for years, was now in her possession once again.

"Thank you" she whispered to no pony in particular. After staring at the long lost treasure, she finally decided to put it on. She felt the metal of the small charm touch her golden fur, and the chain around her neck. Her eyes started to close on her. She yawned, and made her way to her bed. She got into bed, and pulled the covers up over her. She then drifted off to sleep very quickly.

* * *

CRASH! Shattered glass went everywhere. Spitfire's eyes popped open. This time she wasn't dreaming, she swallowed hard and turned her head very slowly to the left. her sister was nowhere to be seen, but a rock was now in her room, and it had a note tied to it. She carefully walked over to it, and picked it up. The letters weren't hoof written, no, they were cut out of magazines, she read the note.

**SPITFIRE**

**TOMMOROW WILL BE THE DAY YOU KISS YOUR LIFE GOODBYE**

**TS,FB,&S**

Spitfire freaked, who would send such a thing. was it some sort of sick prank, or were they dead serious. She started to cry, no, no, no, this wasn't happening. Who would want to do such a thing, she wasn't thinking straight, she was hoping this was some sort of revenge Fleetfoot had planned to get back at her for yelling at the team. Man she hoped that. Her sobs were apparently heard by Soarin, who walked into her room, and ran over to where she was kneeling down.

"Spitfire" he whispered. Spitfire just dropped the note and threw her forearms around him.

"I don't know if i should perform tomorrow" she stated, even though she couldn't even understand herself. Not knowing what she had just said, Soarin decided to calm her down first.

"Shh" he cooed. Spitfire just clung onto him for dear life. She started to calm down, but she still wasn't as calm as Soarin would like her to be. He started to rub her back. She stopped crying, and didn't say anything for awhile. She didn't know if she should talk about it, She didn't even know if this was a dream or not.

"I don't think i should perform tomorrow" she repeated, her breath still shaky

"Why" Soarin whispered into her ear "You worked so hard, why would you say that" he added, confused why Spitfire was thinking this. Spitfire eyes watered, and she started to cry again. Soarin started the whole process again, rubbing his hoof up and down her back, and whispering the occasional "I'm right here" or " there is nothing to be afraid of" into her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes red from the tears she was crying. she handed him the note. and buried her face into his shoulder. Soarin didn't say anything. he felt the tears running off of spitfires face hit his coat. All he could do for her right now was to let her cry her tears, and just stay with her the rest of the night. He had a feeling this wasn't one of Fleetfoot's sick and twisted gags. She would of gotten at least one of the other wonderbolts in on it. He was taking this, as an actual threat. He promised Spitfire nothing would happen to her, and he was going to keep that promise. he picked her up, and put her down on the bed. He laid down, and let Spitfire put her head on his chest. he put his forearm around her, they stayed like that in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm so scared" Spitfire whispered

"Nothing's going to happen" Soarin whispered back. He saw her eyes twist shut, and tears start to flow down her face again.

"You don't know that" she whispered

"You know, i don't, but if somthing does happen tomorrow, i will defend you, and make sure nothing happens, your mine Spitfire, and i won't let nothing that will harm you get to you" he whispered. Spitfire was quiet.

"I want to die Soarin" Spitfire choked out, before she broke down into sobs again.

"What" he hissed.

"I've been thinking about, you know... killing myself" Spitfire whispered in between sobs.

"Spitfire, no, you don't want to die like that" soarin whispered.

"I've tried" she whispred.

"What" soarin repeated.

"I tried to hang myself, the rope untied though and i hit the floor when i dropped." she added

"Spitfire" Soarin whispered.

"I don't know what came over me, i just tried and i failed" Spitfire informed him. Soarin was speechless.

"Don't you ever try that again" Soarin whispered to her. he saw her eyes were closed, she was asleep. He realized she had just pretty much cried herself back to sleep. Noticing how tired he was, he drifted off to sleep as well, holding spitfire close to him.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and the whole team was up. they were in the stadium they were performing in for the gala tonight. and they were setting up, and getting some practice in. They were on the ground, and Fleetfoot and Lightning were moving objects around so they would have more room. Soarin landed next to Spitfire, and looked at her.

"Were you serious about what you said last night" he asked. Spitfire looked up at him.

"You really want to know" she sighed.

"Yes, I'm not mad, i just care about you" Soarin whispered.

"Yes, I was serious" she sighed. Soarin looked at her, and she turned her head away.

"Look at me Spitfire" he commanded. she slowly turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Don't you ever try to do anything like that again, ponies look up to you Spitfire. The team cares about you, I love you with all my heart and soul" Soarin stated. "I would never be able to forgive myself if you were successful" he added.

"Okay" she whispered. Soarin nodded, that's all he needed. all of a sudden, Spitfires head shot up.

"Fleetfoot no, you're not doing that right" she commented.

"If you're so smart, why don't you put it away!" she snapped. Spitfire let a sigh of frustration escape her lips, then she flew off to help Fleetfoot. Soarin, knowing he got his message across. Half-smiled. but yet there was one thing they had to be on high alert about the pony after Spitfire.


	8. Chapter 8

The stadium was filled with ponies, big and small. They were all waiting for the Show to begin. As Spitfire looked among the crowd, she saw her father, and the other previous Wonderbolts in one of the balconies. Princess Celestia was in the royal balcony. And guards were positioned around the stadium.

"PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING THE WONDERBOLTS" the announcer stated. The crowds went wild.

"Ok that's our cue" Spitfire stated as she took off. Her team followed in suite. They went through segments like the pros every pony in the stands knew. Dives flips tumbles, any stunt, you name it, and they have done it. They were close to finishing up, till Fleetfoot caught a glimpse of Sunshine and her team taking off from the balcony they were in all along. She quickly flew toward Spitfire, and whispered in her ear

"Tango, Alpha, Bravo". Spitfire turned to see her sister and her team land on a cloud.

"SPITFIRE, I"M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE STEP DOWN NOW" Sunshine yelled to her.

"AND WHAT IF I SAY NO" Spitfire snapped back. Sunshine shook her head, and pulled out the revolver.

"I'm going to have to take it by force" she whispered. She pulled the hammer to the gun back, and pulled the trigger. Spitfire, dove down, a gunshot echoed through the stadium, the ponies other than the guards and the Wonderbolts started to go into a complete panic. Sunshine took another shot at her sister, it missed. Now Sunshine started to get frustrated.

"Frostbite, Thunder Strike, get her" she screamed. Two of the ponies on the cloud dove off and started going toward Spitfire. Soarin saw this and started going toward the two ponies, trying to grab Spitfire.

"Soarin, wait" Fleetfoot screamed

"I promised I would keep her safe, I have to keep that promise" he called back to her. Fleetfoot shook her head, and then went into a nose dive, pulling up next to him.

"Two to one isn't a fair fight" she told him, as soon as she could see him. They both flew towards Frostbite and Thunder Strike. They weren't quick enough to get them away from Spitfire, and they managed to clip their wings, and grab Spitfire. They brought her back into her sister's view.

"Now that I got you where I want you" Sunshine stated as she wrapped her hoof around the trigger. Her team started to laugh and chuckle, as Spitfire put up a fight to get out of the other ponies grip, but it only resulted in them holding on tighter.

"Stop moving Orphan Girl" Frostbite hissed. Thunder Strike just tightened her grip.

"Let her go" Fleetfoot shouted as she flapped her wings and started to fly up toward them, Soarin following in suite. Sunshine nodded her head, and her team, including Frostbite and Thunder Strike, went to stop Soarin in Fleetfoot. Spitfire was pushed onto the cloud where her sister was standing.

"I know what you did, why you woke up so early a couple weeks ago, let's just say I'm doing you a big favor" she hissed as she pointed the gun at Spitfire.

"No" Fleetfoot and Soarin Shouted. Soarin was pushed back by Frostbite, but Fleetfoot flew past the other pegasi, and flew in front of Spitfire. The gunshot was heard, along with a scream of pain. Soarin finally got through the mob of pegasi, only to find, it wasn't Spitfire who has screamed, but Fleetfoot. He saw Spitfire, kneeling next to her, her front hooves putting pressure on where she was just shot.

"No, no, Fleetfoot stay with me." Spitfire stated. Soarin landed next to her. Spitfire's hooves were soaked with her blood and Fleetfoot was looking at her with half closed eyes.

"Spitfire, I can barely feel my heart beating, I can't feel anything, and I don't think I'm going to make it." Fleetfoot grumbled. Her eyes started to close.

"No, no look at me, Fleetfoot" Spitfire stated, her voice starting to crack.

"Thank you" Fleetfoot whispered, then her eyes closed, and she took her last breath.

"No" spitfire cried.

"Spitfire" Soarin whispered.

"This is my entire fault" Spitfire hissed. They heard some pony land.

"She's up here" they heard a familiar voice call.

"Lightning, she's dead" Soarin told him.

"What" he whispered.

"Look, Spitfire and myself need to handle some other things, just stay here, okay" Soarin stated, as he helped Spitfire up.

"Sure" Lightning responded. With that Soarin and Spitfire flew off to the locker rooms.

* * *

As soon as Spitfire got into the locker rooms, she got out of her uniform and just ran off to get the blood off her hooves; she didn't want to be accused of Killing Fleetfoot, not at all, because she didn't do it. She hoped her sister was found by the guard. She walked back to her locker, to find Soarin, waiting there.

"It's my entire fault" she whispered.

"No it's not" Soarin Stated as he walked over to Spitfire.

"It's your sisters, she's the one who had the firearm" Soarin continued. The door to the room opened.

"Guys, they got her" Lightning told them.

"Wait they found sunshine" Spitfire stated

"Yeah" Lightning whispered, giving her a "Isn't that obvious" look.

"Also there is a bunch of ponies that work for the paper waiting outside the stadium, I recommend we fly out of here if we want to avoid them" Lightning informed them as he got out of his own uniform. Spitfire was silent.

"I think that would be a good idea. Soarin stated, "Some of us had a more than a stressful night" he added as he looked at Spitfire. With that they all left the locker rooms, and flew off into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Spitfire stood out on her balcony. She was thinking over the night, she heard fireworks going off in the distance, and would occasionally see the colors from the explosives. But it just made her tense up, the noise sounding like the gunshots that were aimed at her, not so long ago. The cold night breeze blew her mane back, she already was freezing cold, her cheeks a deep scarlet, and the wind just made it worse, her teeth started to make the chattering noise like any pony would if they were out here tonight. She heard some pony walk up next to her, and then felt a wing go around her. The warmth felt nice.

"You're going to freeze out here" Soarin stated.

"I really don't care" Spitfire responded in a whisper.

"Your still beating yourself up about tonight aren't you" he whispered.

"Why did she do that?" Spitfire asked

"Who are you talking about?" Soarin asked

"Fleetfoot, why did she take the bullet for me?" Spitfire asked.

"Because she was one of us, and were a team and sometimes we need to make sacrifices, sometimes as small as giving a few bits up out of our paycheck, to saving another team members life". Spitfire nodded, and then sneezed. Soarin chuckled

"For a mare like you, I wouldn't think that was your sneeze" he commented

"This isn't funny" Spitfire responded, a little stuffed up. After a few more minutes of conversing, Soarin finally convinced Spitfire to go inside. Spitfire slowly walked over to her bed and then sat down by the foot of the bed.

"So she cared about what would happen to me" Spitfire whispered. She felt Soarin pull her down onto the bed.

"The best way I could explain it, is those who care" he whispered. Spitfire's eyes remained open, but Soarin knew she was thinking so much, she was forcing herself to stay awake. He put is fore arm around her, she turned to look at him, and he started to nuzzle her.

"Just try to relax, I'm right here" he cooed. Her eyes started to close, but before she fell asleep she brought her muzzle up to his, and they kissed, just a short and simple kiss.

"Love you Soarin" Spitfire whispered

"Love you too" he responded. He looked out the now closed glass doors, leading to the balcony.

"Thank you Fleetfoot" he whispered to just the sight of the night sky. Then he closed his eyes, and fell asleep next to Spitfire.

* * *

Now wouldn't you say things were solved.

Questions were awnsered.

Relationships grew strong.

but what about those who were lost?

there ok now, but live with in us all.

We learn to trust each other as our days pass on.

and find, those who care.

**The End?**

* * *

( A/N: Thank you for reading the second story in The Found serise (or whatever you want to call it) I hoped you enjoyed it, and hope to start writing the third story soon. I do not own MLP:FIM or any of the characters except Shimmer my Oc)


End file.
